


An Accepted Proposal

by Teddydora



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage of Convenience, Romance, no beta we die like lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: If Elizabeth had been a bit more desperate to accept Darcy's proposal at Rosings Park and Darcy loves Elizabeth but doesn't quite know how to express himself
Relationships: Catherine Bennet/Georgiana Darcy (background), Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 92
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter One

“... You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” Elizabeth had heard stories of being in shock - mostly from her mother, when something extremely shocking had been said to her but previously to this moment, she had not had the misfortune of experiencing it. She felt out of control of her own movements and almost faint but quickly regained control of herself as the words which he said to her began to sink in.

Mr Darcy was staring at her, at all of her, his eyes continued to flit across her body in quite a suggestive yet controlled and respectful way. Elizabeth raised her chin, “Mr Darcy, sir, I must inform you that while this proposal is not unwelcomed, it was not expected or anticipated. May I have the night to think it over?” He nodded genially, his normally well kept hair falling into his eyes. If Elizabeth hadn’t detested him so much for his actions and words, she might have considered him handsome. Soaked to the bone, she turned and returned to the (thankfully) empty parsonage. 

The comfort of the nearly scorching bathwater helped Elizbeth decide upon her thoughts and how she ought to proceed. If Mr Darcy had proposed in Hertfordshire, she would have dismissed him without a second thought (and if he questioned why, she would have told him exactly what she thought of him) but now, staying at the parsonage, she was acutely aware of how fragile her place in the world was, were she to remain unmarried. She was under no delusions that Mr Collins would let her and her family remain at Longbourne after her father’s death. A painfully large lump formed in her throat as she realised what she had to do. What she must do. Unaware of the tears attempting to escape from her eyes, she finished washing herself and immediately went to bed after, disregarding the fact that it was only four in the afternoon. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darcy was confused to say the least by his encounter with Elizabeth, no, that was not proper yet, Miss Bennet. She had not, like he had hoped, accepted him but neither did she refuse him. Her comment on how little she had expected the proposal did however guide him to the thought that she might not love him back. Darcy felt sick when he thought that. He loved, adored, worshipped her to the point that he was ready to give up his family’s approval for her, and yet, she did not accept. 

On the other hand, he supposed, twirling his favourite pen in his hand, preparing to write to his sister about the day’s events, she might be so desperate, made by her family’s situation, that she would marry him anyway and he could win her love later. He imagined her standing beside him at the altar, not overjoyed but relieved and at Pemberley, perhaps fond of him by this point and happy with Georgiana, then at a ball with him, dancing only with him and in his bed, gazing at him with love and desire in her eyes, a look he longed for as he worshipped her body, her belly round with child and- and- he couldn’t picture his future without her.

Rosings Park  
Dear Sister,  
I wrote to you yesterday of my plans to propose to the aforementioned lady. The response was not a refusal but it also wasn’t an acceptance. However, she has promised to give me her answer tomorrow. I think you’ll love her. She’s near without fault: so kind, witty, talented, intelligent. I really do not know what I should do if she refuses me.

How are Lord and Lady Matlock? Send them my best, please and I hope you are keeping up with your studies. Mrs Annesley’s latest report was incredibly pleasing and I’m glad that you have decided to also continue your studies in Italian.

Yours, etc.  
Fitzwilliam  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth lay in her bed for hours before the hopeful promise of dawn kissed the horizon. She had not slept well and after the third time of waking up anxious during the night, she realised that she would not gain any more rest until she had seen Mr Darcy and given him her answer. A small voice in her head whispered He said that he loves and admires you, at least he would treat you well and this would be a good opportunity to acquaint Mr Bingley and Jane. He cannot have fallen out of love with her. She did wonder about Wickham and how Darcy had treated him, but wasn’t it strange that Wickham told you what happened after only meeting you twice, and was he right to pass a judgement on Georgiana Darcy being as proud as her brother when she is barely older than Lydia? She is still a child and Wickham of all people should know that acutely, having grown up with her.

Thinking back to Wickham, his behaviour was very strange indeed. He seemed to change the inn he frequented every month, according to her Mother’s gossip and while she believed he had been interested in her at some point, he did immediately drop her for Miss Mary King, or rather, Miss Mary King’s ten thousand pound inheritance. She did understand that he needed money but he didn’t seem remotely apologetic when he came to call on her at Longbourne for leading her on. With this thought in mind, she decided to give Mr Darcy the benefit of the doubt. 

As the sky turned pink, Elizabeth dressed and left to go clear her head. She also hoped that she would meet Mr Darcy on this walk and would be able to tell him of her feelings and thoughts towards him. She walked along the road to Rosings Park before making a turn and trudging through the mud until she was at a grove of oak trees that were twisted and bent beyond what Elizabeth thought possible. She was certain that Lady Catherine had never seen these trees for they definitely did not fit with what Elizabeth presumed to be her vision of the Park: clear, elegant, almost French (but Elizabeth would not dare say that to her face). She sat down on a large root and began to think of the exact words to say. 

She did not have to wait long to see her suitor as soon as she had decided on what to say and the sun was officially situated in the sky, Mr Darcy appeared, quite suddenly behind her. He kept rubbing his hands together, nervously, like Mr Collins her mind supplied, did all her admirers and suitors have the same ticks and habits. She hoped for her sake that Mr Darcy washed more than her cousin. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then shut it again, unsure. Elizabeth stood, remembered her manners and curtsied. He bowed in return.

“I have thought about your offer and have decided to accept,” at this, Mr Darcy’s face split into the most enormous grin. She had never seen him smile before and thought it quite suited him. “However, there are things you should know, I was not expecting your proposal yesterday, and in fact until then, I thought you hated me. I have thought about it and realised that I do not hate you. I do not love you either, though but I could see myself growing to love you, if we proceed with this engagement and subsequent marriage-” She was cut of by her now... betrothed, she supposed,  
“I was aware yesterday that you did not love me but I will make myself worthy of that. I do think we should keep our engagement quiet for now, as my Aunt is quite in love with the idea that my cousin Anne and I marry. I suggest that when we both return to London, we spend time together, so that our engagement will not appear sudden to the ton and I will return to Netherfield with Mr Bingley soon after to ask for your father’s consent.” 

Elizabeth was so distracted by the impudence of his words that she did not notice him get closer and closer to her until they were almost touching. Then, then he kissed her hashly on the mouth and held her head so she couldn’t move out of the kiss without pushing him away. She did not respond to the kiss, instead standing stock still until he was finished. He stepped away from it, looking almost disappointed with furrowed eyebrows and saddened eyes. “May I call on you later today?”, Elizabeth nodded, once again in shock by his actions and her inaction. She returned to the parsonage without even trying to get there and, luckily, because Charlotte and Mr Collins were still in bed, was able to pen a letter to Jane.

Rosings Park  
Dear Jane,  
A great deal has happened over the last few days. Most importantly, Mr Darcy has proposed to me! I, after asking for a day to decide my answer, have accepted. Do not be concerned, I do not love him but with Mr Bingley unattainable, father’s advancing age and no one else having a fortunate enough suitor to support the family, I have taken it upon myself to do my duty. He says he loves me but he also made it very clear that he does not approve of the rest of the family, not even you! It is very clear why he does not like the others, Mary is overconfident in her musical abilities in public and is very dreary; Father mocks any one of us at any given opportunity and Mother, Kitty and Lydia’s faults do not warrant explanation. He did not give an obvious explanation on why he does not approve of you but I have it on good authority that he thought you were indifferent to Mr Bingley and conspired with Mr Bingley’s sisters to bring him to London, away from you. 

That is what troubles me most about this engagement. I don’t want to betray you by marrying the man who destroyed your happiness but at the same time, what choice do I have? If father were to die, we would lose everything if I was not married, and it is likely that Mr Bingley will see you again at the wedding and realise that you still retain affection for him, and him, you.

While I am glad for you to know that Mr Darcy and I are affianced, we are not announcing it for some time. Would you mind keeping this a secret for now?

With all my love,

Elizabeth Bennet

Elizabeth signed her name, conscious that in little more than six months (at her best estimate) she would be signing Elizabeth Darcy instead. She did not know how she felt about this but knew it was the best decision for her family.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update - online school is killing me. Anyways, here it is:

Darcy almost wanted to skip his way back to his rooms at Rosings Park. She had accepted him! They were to be married! He paused in the hallway by one of his Aunt’s grandiose mirrors to check his expression. It was exactly how Bingley looked when he was with Miss Elizabeth,  _ his betrothed, _ ‘s older sister, Jane. 

He now understood the feeling of wanting to whisk her to Gretna Green; he felt he could not be calm until she was wholly, fully his. 

The only thing that dampened his mood was the way Elizabeth did not respond to his kiss but perhaps, if she had, she would not have left the grove with her dignity and that's what she was attempting to preserve.  _ Or maybe she’s disgusted by you. _ A dark thought in Darcy’s head whispered before he pushed that from the depths of his consciousness.

Even if they were to get married, it would go great harm to get her with child now. As Darcy thought this, he imagined the scene that he had supposed to be their wedding night and immediately his face grew flush and he could feel his arousal building up in him and making parts of his clothing less than comfortable to wear. 

Quickly he shuttered those thoughts with images of more disagreeable women, Lady Catherine, Caroline Bingley and Mrs Bennet. Finally he had calmed down enough to write another letter to his sister to inform her of this new development, disregarding the fact that she had probably not even seen the first letter and had certainly not replied to it.

_ Rosings Park _

_ Dear Georgiana, _

_ I am aware that it hasn’t been long since I wrote to you last but I have the most excellent news! Elizabeth has accepted me! I will join you in London in a few days and she is due to come a week later. Would you mind coming with me to call on her at her uncle’s house? I do hope that you too shall get along. _

_ Elizabeth played the pianoforte for us the last time she had dinner with us at Rosings and while no one could possibly hope to surpass your skill with the instrument, she was an extremely lively player and played quite well for someone who claims to play ill. Certainly, she almost made Lady Catherine smile but then, in our Aunt’s usual way, she insulted her to her face. It made me quite angry but I am a guest in her house and unfortunately, as you know, she is stuck in her ways, like a fly in amber. But Elizabeth graciously took it in her stride and gave her such a witty return that I want to chuckle when I think about it. _

_ I pray you are well. _

_ Yours, etc. _

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy _

He handed the epistle to his valet, Wilson before going to join his cousin, Richard in their late uncle Lewis’ study.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you’ve finally arrived?” said Richard in lieu of a greeting as he poured a generous amount of whiskey into two glasses, “Lady Catherine has been quite put out by the way that you’ve been avoiding all of us.” Darcy scowled, burdened by the knowledge that his aunt would not let his absence go unnoted. 

He cleared his throat, trying to prepare himself for the trying ordeal of explaining himself to Richard, “Well, dear cousin, if you had been paying close attention, you would have noticed that I have been paying attention to someone in particular.” 

The Colonel looked confused by this statement which caused Darcy to roll his eyes in frustration. He had never been good at spinning a web of words cleverly. “Miss Bennet and I are engaged.” he said shortly as Richard attempted to take a sip from his glass, which was quite unfortunate because upon hearing this shocking news, he spat his drink out in his incredulous surprise. 

“Cousin, are you aware of what you are doing? Elizabeth Bennet is indeed beautiful and desirable as a wife for someone of a lesser rank and I understand why you want to marry her but-, but my father may cut you off from the rest of the family for not marrying one of his selected debutantes that would advance his place or yours in the House of Lords.” 

Darcy sighed, expecting this resistance to his marriage to Elizabeth. 

“I am aware that this will be unusual but I refuse to spend my life in a loveless marriage just to advance my way in society, I love Elizabeth and that is what matters.”

Richard chuckled harshly, “Well you have a strange way of showing it, she told me that you were her severest critic. That’s not the language of a woman in love.” 

Darcy furrowed his brows,  _ she had said that? About him?  _ “Richard, she agreed to marry me, she can grow to love me as well.” 

Richard shrugged, seemingly conceding to his point, “Well,” he said, moving on from the uncomfortable subject, “these drinks aren’t going to finish themselves,” and with that, Darcy finally took the glass offered to him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once, Mr Collins wasn’t in the garden, tending to his roses or in his study, writing a new sermon. Instead, he was in the parlour with his wife and their guests. The most interesting of these guests, as of late, was his cousin, Elizabeth Bennet. 

He was no genius but he could see the amount of attention Mr Darcy paid her and he had overheard one of the servants whispering about the amount of times he called on her. As far as he knew, the most Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh’s daughter was meant to be Darcy’s future bride and if Darcy’s attachment to Elizabeth was… serious… it could not end in marriage. 

He had mentioned it to Elizabeth previously, the day before he proposed to her but like other things he had informed her of, she had likely brushed it off. He sipped at his tea, a few minutes prematurely because it burned his tongue and therefore he immediately set his cup back down.

“Are you well, husband? You seem agitated.” questioned his darling, obedient wife who was sitting next to his cousin who, Mr Collins realised, he had been intensely staring at while he was deep in thought. 

“I’m fine, my dear, the tea was just a touch too hot for me.” Charlotte, satisfied with the excuse, sat back with a new embroidery of hers, a charming scene of a river and wildflowers. He had purchased the thread and linen specially for her as a gift for the creation of his… progeny. 

Mr Collins cleared his throat so he could attract the attention of his cousin. Unfortunately, he choked while doing this and a large spot of spittle emerged from his mouth and landed on the teapot. Fortunately, it  _ did _ attract Elizabeth’s attention. She turned towards him, nose upturned in a fashionable way. Mr Collins supposed that she was trying, successfully, to emulate the expressions of the Most Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He thought it a wise choice. 

“Yes, Mr Collins?” she said, her eyes grating across the room behind him as if she wished to look at anywhere but him while still appearing to be somewhat attentive. “I was wondering about your opinion of Mr Darcy. He is a fine man and since the two of you have been spending quite a bit of time together as of late I thought you might have been able to sketch his character.” 

For the first time that week, his cousin actually looked at him. Her expression was confusing to say the least. Even Mr Collins was aware of the way Elizabeth Bennet expressed everything on her face if she was not in incredibly intimidating company. At the present moment, he was able to discern panic, confusion and guilt from her expression and was made even more curious by this. 

“As you know, I met Mr Darcy when he was staying at Hertfordshire with his friend, Mr Bingley. Originally I, well, we all believed him to be proud and impolite but now I have realised, being so close to Rosings Park, that he was simply acting as what befitted his station, which is far above anyone’s in Meryton, that is certain.” 

Mr Collins, satisfied with this honest and True (in his opinion and views) statement, took his cup of tea and retreated to the comfort of his study, without any protests from his wife or their guests. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane had been expecting a letter from her favourite sister for quite a while before one arrived. It had been nearly a week since she had written a reply to the last one that she had received and she felt, much like her father, that she needed some peace of mind after spending so much time with her mother and younger sisters without her sister’s wit to quash their silliest ideas. 

Their father, anxious to escape them had fled to his library and was Not To Be Disturbed Unless Jane Or Hill Deemed It To Be An Emergency. Jane was not proud of the fact that she envied him for this ability. 

The postman arrived in the usual fashion, at two o’clock in the afternoon and Hill collected all the addressed letters so that she was able to distribute them. Lydia and Kitty received two each, Mary none, her mother four and Jane one, from Lizzy. She did not see how many exactly were addressed to her father but judging by the size of the pile remaining in Hill’s arms, there were at least seven. 

Aware that her mother and sisters quite often took it upon themselves to make everyone's private business their business and from there, the business of the whole of Hertfordshire and then the empire, if they cared to. Jane, therefore, to avoid the whole debacle of that, she removed herself to Lizzy’s and her shared bedroom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane had to read the letter from Lizzy around three times before she finally understood what was going to happen in a few short weeks. 

While she would never admit it to anyone, even her own sister, she still cared quite deeply for Mr Bingley and it made her quite happy that she would see him at the wedding, but she also took into account that he had known that she was in London for the weeks that she had been staying there and never once denigned to call upon her. 

What was significantly more pressing, however, was the fact that Lizzy was to be married to a man that she hated. 

While she understood the reasoning behind Lizzy’s agreement to the engagement, she couldn’t feel but upset that Lizzy’s dreams to be in love when she married, would never be realised. But, Jane had to concede that she was lucky that Mr Darcy loved her and this wasn’t a marriage of convenience for him also. 

In actuality, it seemed to be a marriage of inconvenience for him, considering how those of his rank regarded people of her’s and Lizzy’s rank.  _ He must be really in love with her, especially to marry her when she has told him that she does not yet love him back,  _ she thought.

Jane ruffled through the surprisingly unorganised drawers in the room’s writing desk, searching for some paper on which to reply to Lizzy, at last, beneath some of Lydia’s discarded ribbons, which had mysteriously found their way into the room, was some parchment and a pen. All Jane required then was ink, which she located beneath the bed, hidden from Kitty and her incessant need to gossip to those who cannot be there in person.

_ Longbourne _

_ Dear Lizzy, _

_ I cannot deny the advantages to this match with Mr Darcy. Our mother would be singing his praises to the lord if she knew but I want you to be sure that you would be happy, married to Mr Darcy. Even the most expensive things cannot make you happy if you do not have love or family.  _

_ In other news, John Lucas had returned from Oxford with and has asked his parents, according to Aunt Phillips and Mother, for a large amount of money for some unknown expense. With any luck, your engagement will be overshadowed by whatever he has done.  _

_ I am very sorry but I need to go now because Mother and Kitty are looking for me and I do not want them to discover your secret.  _

_ With all my love, _

_ Jane _

Jane had just heard her mother’s high pitched shrieks from down the stair and sealed the letter before handing it off to Sarah to be posted. She was apprehensive about Mr Darcy but she knew better than to argue with Lizzy. At the very least, the family would be saved from destitution and humiliation but even that was not worth the cost of her sister’s happiness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgiana was just sitting down to answer the first letter from her brother regarding this mysterious woman whom Fitz had fallen in love with when the postman arrived with an express from him. After reading the letter she had to physically restrain herself from jumping up and down in joy. She was going to gain a new sister! After five minutes of excited celebrations, she replied to both letters

_ Darcy House _

_ My dear brother, _

_ It gives me great joy to hear about this wonderful Miss Bennet and her acceptance of your proposal. I am very excited to gain a new sister, especially one like her.  _

_ I will confess, before you went to Rosings Park, I was afraid that you would marry Miss Bingley. She continues to hint at it when she calls and I know it is rude but I have been tempted to stop accepting her calls. She has also done a few other things with her brother (who has no fault in this) that make me wary of her. I will discuss these with you when you return as I think you will also think that they’re concerning.  _

_ Lord and Lady Matlock were in good health when I saw them on Tuesday last and Lady Matlock has promised to call on me for tea tomorrow.  _

_ When will I meet Miss Bennet? I would like to spend some time with her if she’s going to be marrying you. _

_ Affectionately, _

_ Georgiana Darcy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are the best kind of encouragement


	3. Chapter Three

Darcy smiled when he saw the letter from Georgiana. He had been smiling a lot more since meeting Miss Elizabeth. She had certainly improved his moods and his life. 

His valet had finished packing all his things into a trunk so he met Fitzwilliam in the hall so they could call on the Collinses and their guest before they left for London.

\---

Elizabeth was nervous paced around her room before Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwiliam called, unsure what he would be like after their kiss. She knew they would call, Colonel Fitzwiliam had promised her that when they last spoke, two days ago on a walk to get away from his Aunt. 

She was not enthused about spending time with her, without the more entertaining and less insulting company of her nephews. Especially that of Colonel Fitzwilliam for she could not say Mr Darcy’s company, when they were with his aunt was entertaining, to say the least. 

One of the maids, Amelia, Elizabeth thought her name was, appeared at the door to inform her that the guests were approaching the parsonage. She went downstairs.

They were in the parlour already so when Elizabeth entered, they bowed in response. That was normal. What wasn’t normal was how Mr Darcy kept his eyes on her the whole time, so intensely that Elizabeth thought he was attempting to look through her. 

Elizabeth was then directed to the settee by Charlotte, which was where Mr Darcy, coincidentally, was sitting. He didn’t say a word for the whole visit unless he was prompted to by his cousin but his eyes kept flitting over to her like a moth drawn to light. 

When Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were leaving, Mr Darcy subtly, she felt her whole body relax in relief before remembering in horror that she had agreed to marry the man who made her so uncomfortable and anxious to be around. Both Mr Collins and Charlotte noticed this and Elizabeth assumed they commented on it but she could not be certain of that because she was so distracted by her thoughts of being married to Mr Darcy.

Not wanting to spend the rest of the day bothering Charlotte or enduring her simpering husband, she retired to her rooms to answer letters.

\---

The carriage ride to London was nondescript and mind numbing. Darcy spent it reading a book about comets which had been published after the excitement of the one from two years before.   
Darcy had been fortunate enough to have been in Pemberley with its clear skies when it soared over the heavens and had been fascinated by the notions of astronomy and the night sky since. 

They did not stop to rest, as they normally did because Darcy was anxious to see Georgiana, and Richard did not care enough to contradict him. 

Darcy arrived back at Darcy House, London in the early evening with Richard in tow as his guest. Georgiana greeted them at the door, “Brother, Richard, it’s good to see you,” she was quite quiet but noticeably brightened by seeing her family. Darcy took his meal in his room, fatigued from the journey whereas Georgiana hosted Richard in the dining room. After finishing, he succumbed to sleep quickly.

\---

Darcy woke up late. He could hear Georgiana’s piano dancing through the corridors of the house. His valet dressed him quickly before he disappeared down the stairs to the breakfast room. 

Georgiana was already sitting there, eating a roll with her favourite blackberry jam, “Good morning, Fitzwilliam,” she said, “I believe we have something important to discuss.”   
Darcy nodded silently, “Yes we do. I believe you wish to discuss my engagement to Miss Bennet.” 

He said this as a matter of fact. Georgina nodded cheerfully. “I do. What I was wondering was, how soon to the wedding shall I meet her? And how soon do you plan to have the wedding?” She asked the two questions in quick succession, unusually stimulated by the new event.

“She is due to London in a fortnight and has promised to inform me exactly when so that you and I can go call on her at her uncle’s house,” his lip curled unpleasantly when he said this, “in Cheapside.” 

Georgiana raised her eyebrows when he said that. She did not know anyone from Cheapside and knew it was not particularly a pleasant place to be in. Miss Bingley often spoke of how classless it was there but then again, she knew from previous experience that Miss Bingley was not a prophet or even a person of sense. She gave a meek smile, “That sounds agreeable.” 

She could see that her brother was surprised at how well she was digesting that piece of information. 

He looked as if he was proud of her but she knew that was impossible after last year. He may have said he had forgiven her but what she did was dreadful. 

Darcy coughed before continuing, “I do not know how long our engagement will last but it certainly will be before the end of summer. I personally hope that it will be as short as possible but these things can be dreadful to prepare apparently.” 

He stood up quickly and took a plate of rolls with a raspberry jam, “I must attend to my letters of business before we have to call on Bingley and Miss Bingley but I need to continue your chess lessons so we can finish this conversation tonight during that.” Georgiana smiled in agreement and her brother left the room. 

\---  
Darcy and Georgiana arrived at the Bingley house on Grosvenor Street in the early afternoon, in time for tea. They were ushered in by one of Miss Bingley’s ostentatiously liveried footmen to see Mr and Miss Bingley sitting in the parlour. 

Bingley was grimacing at something his sister had said, probably an unfounded or impolite opinion about some poor gentlewoman’s attire or appearance. She had never been the most subtle of women in Darcy’s opinion. 

As soon as the pair noticed their guests, they stood up and greeted them accordingly, “Darcy!” exclaimed Bingley, “How’ve you been? You must tell me about Kent!” Darcy nodded stiffly. He was not looking forward to this conversation with Bingley but he knew it needed to happen. 

“I need to discuss something of a sensitive nature with you, in private.” Bingley looked surprised at this. His sister, who had surprisingly not spoken a single word aside from a greeting to himself and Georgiana, was visibly overjoyed at this. Darcy could not fathom why. The conversation had nothing to do with her. 

Her shrill voice rudely interrupted his thoughts, “Oh, of course! Charles, you must take Mr Darcy to your study! I will entertain Georgiana here.” Her grotesquely rouged lips were stretched back into a horrifying smile which Darcy would’ve supposed to be false if he had not seen her do it so many times before in joy. 

\---  
“So what is so important that you must discuss with me?” inquired Bingley while he reclined on his desk chair. It had apparently belonged to three generations of Bingley’s family, which was obvious by the appearance of it. The entire study was a mess but Bingley had stated on many previous occasions that he “found order in disorder.” Darcy thought that that was an excuse for not liking maids cleaning his things. 

“Well, when I was staying at Rosings Park, there was a guest staying with my Aunt’s devoted parson. His cousin, Miss Bennet” Bingley audibly gasped at this,  
“Did you see her? Did you see my angel?”   
“No I did not. It was her younger sister, Miss Elizabeth.” Bingley pouted at this, disappointed and slightly embarrassed at his eagerness.   
“As you may have noticed, from when we were in Hertfordshire, I have admired her for some time and grew to care for her even more in Kent. As a result, I have offered her my hand and she has accepted.” 

Bingley’s face was a portrait of surprise. His eyes were the size of ha’pennies, his mouth agape and his eyebrows had been swallowed completely by his hairline. He finally, after attempting to speak for a full two minutes, managed to say something, “But- but you said her family was unsuitable! And embarrassing! She has no prospects! You stopped me from pursuing her sister for those very reasons. I don’t understand.”  
“I know what and I told her that but I was not able to forget her these months since we left Hertfordshire because I am in love with her. However, she has accepted me and that is what matters, even if I do have to put up with her mother occasionally or disappoint my family.” 

Bingley thought for a minute, “You are my friend and I will support you and your fiancée on one condtion.” he smirked.  
“And what is that?”   
“You must be the one to inform Caroline.” 

\---

Collins had noticed that something was the issue with his cousin. She had been acting odd in the last couple of days and if Lady Catherine de Bough had taught him anything about being an important community figure, it was imperative that he noticed and acted upon those things.

He had noticed Miss Elizabeth holding something in her hand that she had not had before his great patroness’ nephew’s had arrived. What well-bred, amiable men, he thought. Using the powers of deduction that he often was forced to use to find something from his flock that they were not telling him, he supposed that one of the men had given his dear cousin a gift. 

It was obviously not Mr Darcy, the man was too great to take notice of his lowly, weak cousin but perhaps the Colonel, a second son, not as important to Lady Catherine’s line, was courting her. 

He had been aware, when he had attempted to gain her affections and hand in Hertfordshire that she had been fond of walking, far too much than a young lady should be, in his opinion, but she had also been walking gainfully here and perhaps, she had been having secret, illicit rendezvous with the Colonel! He gasped out loud at this revelation. 

His obedient wife entered their private sitting room at that moment and raised a questioning eyebrow at the noise he had made. He quickly explained his hypothesis, to which she looked intrigued but disapproving, “My dear, has the great Lady Catherine always advised against gossiping, especially about those we hold dear?” 

Collins was cowed by this, ashamed so much about nearly going against his patroness’ advice that he did not notice his wife’s normally demure smile flash into a satisfied smirk. He went to bed.   
\---

Darcy, unlike most men of his standing, was able to navigate the jewelry scene of London without much bother. This is because his aunt Matlock, when he was younger, had forced him into coming with her to purchase new items. Whenever she had spotted his face becoming bored, she said every single time, without fail, “The next Mrs Darcy, and Georgiana will be grateful for this.” Her commanding voice scared him so that he always listened to her politely chide and bargain with the jewelers to ensure she was paying a fair price and no more. 

As it turned out, she was right. His wife would be grateful for his “training”. He certainly saw some pieces in the shop that he thought would make his lovely, beautiful Elizabeth look like a divine goddess of classical myths. She had always been an aphrodite in his eyes but he wanted the world to know that. He wanted the world to know that she was his. Not Wickham’s, not Richard’s, his. 

After a great deal of arguing and money spent, he had found the perfect gift for Miss Elizabeth. His Miss Elizabeth. Soon his Mrs Darcy. It was a diamond and emerald chain necklace. It was elegant and would suit her exceedingly well. 

He could imagine her wearing it as they walked together in Hyde Park, read together in his library in Pemberley, in his chamber. Darcy reminded himself that he was in public and as such could not indulge those fantasies at the moment. 

He headed home on foot, hoping to have cleared his head by the time he had arrived home. In doing thus, he was reminded of one of his acquaintances, a Mr Knightley of Donwell Abbey who apparently, despite owning a carriage, preferred to walk everywhere. He was also reminded of Miss Elizabeth, even though he couldn’t quite picture her battling the crowded London streets. 

He momentarily looked up at the smog coated sky before casting his gaze sideways and seeing Hatchards, a favourite bookshop of his. Moving on a whim, he quickly found himself inside, looking at books for Miss Elizabeth. 

It occurred to him that he had very little idea of what she liked to read but if he remembered correctly, while she was caring for her sister in Netherfield, he had seen her with a book of Plato’s dialogues. He did not care much for classical philosophy but recalled, when he was up at Cambridge, he had enjoyed the works of Seneca and Marcus Aurelius, as well as Plato. He already owned copies of Seneca and Plato’s works but not Marcus Aurelius so he quickly found a copy of Meditations and purchased it. 

\---

Elizabeth was not stupid. She had noticed Mr Collins’ curious stares at her all day. She knew he suspected something. She needed a device to avoid him and found one in the form of writing to her sister.

Hunsford Parsonage  
My dear Jane,  
Mr Darcy surprised me greatly when he bade his leave of us this morning. During the visit, he snuck a rose into my hand, as a gift or romantic gesture I suppose. Unfortunately, I suspect that our dear cousin noticed. He hasn’t said anything as of yet but he has been staring at me all day in curiosity and suspension.

How goes it in Longbourn? Your last letter was much appreciated and it was very comforting to me. I look forward to seeing you soon. 

Lizzy


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this taking so long, online school is kicking my arse

The last two weeks that Elizabeth spent at Hunsford were a mixture of heaven and hell. The heaven was that she wasn’t subject to Mr Darcy and his unpleasant disposition. The hell was that his cousin was also gone and could no longer act as a buffer between herself and Mr Darcy or anyone and Lady Catherine. 

She had become far more critical of Elizabeth and Mr Collins was certainly no defender. Elizabeth was sure that even if he wasn’t patronised by the esteemed Lady, he would still be here, begging to breathe the same air as her. 

Fortunately, she was leaving to go to London. Despite this providing relief from Lady Catherine, she knew that Mr Darcy would undoubtedly call on her at her uncle’s house, even if it disgusted him. It would be a great insult to her if he did not. Perhaps he would be improved by then, even slightly. 

The road to London, thankfully was smooth and uninterrupted so Elizabeth arrived before the evening to see her cousins, aunt and uncle. En route, there had been an issue on the usual roads so the carriage was forced to detour through Grosvenor Square. 

Elizabeth glanced out of the window at this point and managed to lock eyes, through the window of one the houses, with Mr Darcy. Elizabeth had been aware that his London residence was on the Square but she assumed that he would not be simply staring out of the window of his house. It unnerved her, how little she was able to predict his actions and decisions. The moment broke and the carriage moved on. 

He knows I’m here now, thought Elizabeth, at least there will be no break in propriety of me informing him officially. 

As the carriage finally reached the doors of her uncle’s house on Gracechurch Street, several unexpected persons flooded through the doors, out onto the pavement. Along with Mr and Mrs Gardiner and their children, there were her two youngest sisters, Lydia and Kitty, gleeful and rambunctious as ever. 

“Lizzy, Lizzy!” shouted Lydia, “We thought we would surprise you! Mother forbade Jane from spoiling it in her letters to you!” Kitty grinned, excited to be included in the enjoyments usually barred from her by her sisters. Elizabeth, resigned to her sisters’ arguably improper actions, tried her best to enjoy herself with her family before she was undoubtedly forbidden from seeing them again by her tyrant of a husband. Inside, she retired to her room. 

\---

Mr Darcy was not shocked by seeing Elizabeth in her carriage. In fact, he had been hoping for it. A servant had informed him of the redirection of carriages en route to Cheapside and he had been staring out the window, like a fool, hoping that he would see her. 

He called Georgiana into his study, “Georgiana, Miss Elizabeth Bennet has arrived in London and we are going to call upon her tomorrow.” His sister looked up at him, angelic and innocent, “Truly? I am most excited to meet her.” Just as she said that, the gong sounded for dinner and they retreated to the dining room. 

\---

Darcy raised his hand against the door, a bundle of nerves unraveling in his chest, and rapped the door three times in quick succession. A plainly, but smartly dressed housekeeper opened the door with questioning eyebrows. He cleared his throat, “I am here to visit Miss Bennet with my sister”   
“And you might be, Sir?”   
“Mr Darcy.”

She stood to the side of the door, allowing him inside and curtsied before leading him to a busy parlour. She stepped inside, abandoning him and then announced him. Georgiana grasped Darcy’s hand, comforting him. 

There was a scrabbling of noise inside the room before he entered and bowed. There were six people inside, three of which were Bennet sisters. All curtsied to him and he bowed in return. 

His eyes were drawn to Elizabeth at the back of the room, reading a book. His tongue froze in his mouth, his prepared dialogue all but forgotten. 

Thankfully, the housekeeper took pity on him and led him to the seat beside his intended. Georgiana was sat next to the other Bennet sisters, a blessing in disguise because this would distract them enough so he could solicit time alone with Elizabeth, away from their curiosity and gossiping. God forbid that Mr Bennet should discover his preference towards his second eldest daughter from anyone other than the important parties. 

“Are you well, Miss Bennet?” She seemed stiff and uncomfortable.  
“Yes, I am, and yourself, Sir?” He reclined his head in reply,  
“How was my aunt, when you saw her last?” Elizabeth bit her lip here, clearly thinking of the appropriate response, “She was well as she was when you were visiting Rosings Park.”   
Darcy decided to cut to the chase, tired of the painful dialogue, “When I call on you next, will you accompany me on a walk to the park?”  
“I would be honoured.” 

The youngest Miss Bennet laughed loudly at that exact moment, reminding Darcy of his other duty, “Forgive me Miss Bennet, may I introduce my sister, Miss Darcy.” Both the women in question stood up at this moment and curtsied to one another, “Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Darcy.”  
“And I, you?” 

The Darcy siblings remained until tea and then took their leave. Once safely in the carriage, Mr Darcy asked his sister, “What did you make of Miss Bennet?”   
“She seems wonderful. Her younger sisters are also quite pleasant to converse with, if not a little immature. 

\---

As soon as the Darcys left, the parlour in the Gardiner house was a den of interrogation of Elizabeth. Lydia and Kitty, both baffled by the change in Mr Darcy, threw a hundred questions at Lizzy until Mrs Gardiner felt that it was necessary to ask them to take her daughters out of the room and to Hyde Park. 

“May I ask Lizzy, are you aware of the way Mr Darcy stares at you?” Elizabeth did not answer vocally but Mrs Gardiner understood her all the same from the way her ears tinged red and how she could not look her in the eye. 

Finally, she spoke, “I became acquainted with Mr Darcy when he was staying with Mr Bingley at Netherfield. We met again a few weeks ago at his Aunt’s home in Kent, where my cousin lives with his wife. He offered me his hand and I accepted but we are yet to inform my father of this development.” 

Mrs Gardiner thought for a few moments, “Well, in a mercenary way, it can hardly be a bad marriage but I have heard from many people, including yourself, how proud and disagreeable he is. I cannot prevent you from going through with this but know that I will support you in any way possible.”  
“Thank you, dear aunt.”

\---

The Darcys returned the next day and soon Elizabeth and Darcy were walking side by side in Hyde Park, Georgiana with Kitty and Lydia behind them. The pair were walking in silence but Darcy brushed his hand against Elizabeth’s and then took it in his. He drew her to a secluded copse of trees along the Serpentine.

“I have been anxious to speak with you in private. I have a gift for you.” With this, Darcy handed Elizabeth the book he had bought her. She accepted it timidly,  
“I am sorry, sir, I have nothing for you in return.”   
“Perhaps… perhaps you do,” Darcy cupped Elizabeth’s cheek with his ungloved hand and drew her closer to him. Elizabeth felt clumsy and awkward. She knew what he wanted from him and if it could support her family, then she would do her duty. She stepped forward into his embrace and kissed him softly before stepping back. 

It had not been… unpleasant but instead the opposite. Still, she could not shake how he had treated others, her sister, Wickham. Nor could she ignore his attitude toward her family (no matter how much she privately agreed with it). Spending her life with this man, it would not kill her but it would be penance of some sort. 

Lost in her thoughts and musings, Elizabeth did not notice the quiet elation on Darcy’s face and his penetrating gaze, nearly staring through her. They continued on their walk, silent as ever while the book burned a hole through Elizabeth’s side and Darcy gripped her hand desperately. 

\---

Yet again, there was another guest in the Gardiner household. Jane Bennet had arrived for the second time that year. After hours of reintegration with her sisters, she was finally alone with Elizabeth, who related everything that had happened in the previous two days to her. 

Jane sat there, listened to it all, and then replied, “I think you will not be unhappy with Mr Darcy. But do not forget yourself in him. You might be married soon but you are and will always be a person of your own right.”  
“Have you, by any chance, been reading Mary Wollstonecraft’s work?” She said, amused but thankful of her sister’s counsel. Jane laughed. It was possibly the first time since Mr Bingley quit Netherfield, that Elizabeth had seen her sister so merry. 

\---

Darcy did not know why Bingley insisted on accompanying him to the Gardiner’s but was thankful for the company, Georgiana being detained by Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. He hoped that his friend would prove just as a diverting attraction to the younger Miss Bennets as his sister. 

Instead of the usual six inhabitants of the parlour, there were eight. Finally Mr Gardiner had been made curious to venture from whereever he had been for the last few days and joined them as well as… Jane Bennet? Darcy could pinpoint the instant that Bingley registered her location, for his mouth dropped open and he began to fidget more anxiously, like a child about to be punished. 

However, as much as he wished to protect his friend from an unsuitable marriage, he could hardly discourage him now that he was marrying the younger sister of Bingley’s affections. It would make him a hypocrite and Bingley could marry a lot worse woman than Jane Bennet. Therefore, Darcy decided to let matters run their course and not interfere. 

Once again, the group walked around Hyde Park. Darcy, trusting of Bingley, decided to let him and Miss Bennet be while he sought time with Elizabeth. He could not stop thinking about the kiss they shared yesterday. He was no virgin but he had never loved anyone that he kissed in that way. 

“May I ask, Mr Darcy, where your sister is today?”  
“She had a previous engagement to buy some new dresses with Bingley’s sisters.”  
“And are they well?”  
“Very.”   
“What do you know of Pemberley?” Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and quirked the left side of her lips, “I must confess, not much, but my aunt is from Derbyshire and she has said that it is very rich there and full of woods and lakes.”  
“It is. Where is your aunt from in Derbyshire?”  
“Lambton, it’s a small village, I believe but I have never been there.”  
“Actually, I believe Lambton is not far from Pemberley, it cannot be more than five or six miles. I spent a great deal of time there as a boy. It is a beautiful village.

\---

“How have you been since you left Netherfield, Mr Bingley?”  
“I have been well, and yourself?”  
“The same. I called upon Miss Bingley when I was in town two months ago but she seemed out of sorts. Is she well now?” Bingley did not hear the second part of what the beautiful Miss Bennet said, distracted by what she said prior to that, “I had not been aware that you were in town. I am most surprised that my sister did not inform me. Pray forgive me for being so unknowingly rude in not calling upon you.

Bingley was astonished by his sister’s actions. He knew that she did not approve of Miss Bennet but to go so far as to not inform him of her being in London was unbelievable. Maybe if she had been so wrongly involved as to interfere with him seeing her, she was also wrong about Jane’s feelings towards him. He knew that Darcy had been quiet with his feelings towards Miss Elizabeth so it was entirely possible that Miss Bennet was like his friend in that respect and that she really loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you did!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that there was a delay in this update but I hope you guys think it was worth it!

The trip to the Gardiner’s did not last terribly long and soon, the Bennet sisters arrived back in Hertfordshire. Mr and Mrs Bennet were delighted by this in different ways. Mrs Bennet had missed her more entertaining daughters whereas Mr Bennet had only longed for the company of his more sensible daughters. He had suffered too long under Mary’s piano music and her moralistic lectures. 

“Oh, Jane!” shrieked Mrs Bennet, “How well did you find London! And Lizzy! I have not seen you in so long, I have missed you so!” She embraced Elizabeth for what Elizabeth estimated to be a good three minutes, at least, before moving on to her other children. Mary had also emerged from the house with her parents but was far more quiet about it to the point that it took a while for Elizabeth to notice her among the servants. After she quietly greeted her father, she walked over to her and embraced her awkwardly. Mary was stiff but she wrapped her lanky arms around her sister anyway. The whole family walked into the house cheerfully.

Just two hours later, the peace was shattered when Mrs Phillips arrived hurriedly at Longbourn, out of breath and red in the face, as if something extraordinary had happened. “Sister, sister! You will never guess who’s returned to Hertfordshire!”   
Mr Bennet, in turn of his wife, replied, “Who, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy?” he chuckled at what he thought was a rather droll joke until Mrs Phillips began nodding vigorously, “Yes, they have returned to Netherfield! I heard it from the butcher this very morning.”   
The entire party was shocked by this, which was most prominently displayed by Mrs Bennet ordering her husband that he must call on Mr Bingley the very next day and then ushering Jane into the house to be made up to her very best so that she might somehow (in Mrs Bennet’s eyes) make Mr Bingley regret ever leaving Hertfordshire the moment he looked at her. 

After the kerfuffle over Mr Bingley had ended, Mr Bennet had declared he would not call on him first and Mrs Bennet had complained loudly of that, Mrs Bennet questioned her daughters over what had happened while they were away from Longbourn. Lydia, breaking all rules of propriety by going first, cried out, “Mama, mama, while we were in London, Mr Darcy and his sister came to call and before we left to return home, he brought Mr Bingley!” Then Mrs Bennet forced Jane to tell her mother everything that had occurred between Bingley and herself in London. Mrs Bennet was so pleased that Jane and Bingley, that she completely forgot that Mr Darcy had called on one of her other daughters first. 

\---

The next day, as soon as the hour was appropriate, Darcy and Bingley called on the inhabitants of Longbourn. Mrs Bennet was incredibly pleased at this and she did not attempt to hide it in her exclamations and how she constantly pushed Jane to the forefront of any conversations. 

This played to Darcy’s advantage because he was able to converse with Elizabeth, comparing their journeys. Mr Darcy did not hear what she said after that because he was too nervous about asking Mr Bennet’s for his daughter’s hand. He highly doubted that he would be refused but Mr Bennet was hardly the most sensible of gentlemen and might refuse him out of pettiness. Nevertheless, when the three men eventually retreated to Mr Bennet’s study, Darcy requested an audience with him. He granted it and Bingley returned, quite happily to the parlour.

Mr Bennet offered Darcy a chair, which he took before he was asked, “So, I must ask, why do you wish to speak with me?”  
“Sir, when I was visiting my Aunt, Lady Catherine in Kent, your daughter, Miss Elizabeth was also there, visiting her friend, I believe. I have long since admired your daughter and,” Mr Bennet’s eyes narrowed threateningly at this. Darcy gulped but carried on, “I proposed marriage to her, which she has since accepted, so I am here to ask for your consent.” 

Darcy desperately wanted to break eye contact with Mr Bennet but did not dare. The man sat in silence, glaring sharply at him. It was significantly more intimidating than darcy thought it would be. Mr Bennet, at last, broke the stare and stood up. For the first time, Darcy finally looked at the contents of the study. Everything was fine, but dated, except the books, gleaming in their leather binding on the few shelves. Darcy knew that the Bennet’s also had a library but this must have been his personal collection. Books of accountancy were laid open but there were very few books on farming techniques from what Darcy could see. Insted, Mr Bennet tended to gravitate toward books of science and philosophy. 

Finally the excruciating silence was broken, “Do you care for my daughter?”   
“I do, sir.”  
“Do you swear that you will look after her and any children you might have?”  
“I swear, sir. I love your daughter. I will care for her for the rest of my life” A small smile cracked on Mr Bennet’s face, “You have my consent to marry her then.”  
“Thank you, Mr Bennet.” 

They left the study for the parlour and the moment they stepped through the door, Mr Bennet cleared his throat, “I have an announcement to make.” All eyes turned to him. Miss Jane and Bingley both looked delighted while Mrs Bennet simply appeared suspicious. He caught Elizabeth’s eye and she smiled wanly at him. He grinned back, trying to make his feelings known but it came out as quite unnatural. “I have given my consent to Mr Darcy for him to marry Lizzie.” 

That short sentence, just those thirteen words was enough to throw the whole of Longbourn into uproar. The only thing Darcy registered was a lot of jumping from the younger Miss Bennets as well as childish screaming and Mrs Bennet vulgarly whispering about how her other daughter’s chances had improved. He had foreseen that much. 

Bingley patted him on the back when they were leaving, “Now you really have to tell Caroline.”

\---

The Netherfield party, which had lost two members since the last visit, convened in the sitting room.

“I understand, Mr Darcy, that you have some kind of announcement to make?” Miss Bingley dragged her eyes across his body in a way that made him incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Yes, I do. Bingley already knows this but as of today, I am now officially engaged to be married to Miss Elizabeth Bennet.” The shock was readily apparent on Miss Bingley’s face, however, she did try to hide it.   
“Eliza Bennet? How has she managed to-” she cut herself off before probably saying something that would get her barred from Pemeberley. “Forgive me, I have developed a headache and must retire.” 

As soon as his sister left the room, Bingley visibly breathed a sigh of relief. “That went far better than I had expected. I had feared a temper tantrum and, as you can see, had the servants remove anything that could possibly be thrown.” Darcy had not noticed but Bingley was right, there was not a vase, ornament or anything Miss Bingley could pick up, in sight. “Well, your vases are safe for now Bingley.”

Bingley appeared upset by something, so Darcy inquired as to what was bothering him. “Apparently, before I had even made the decision to quit Netherfield, Caroline had written a letter to Jane, sorry, Miss Bennet, informing her that I would not return and had intentions toward Georgiana.”   
“What?”  
“I was shocked too and I fear that Caroline’s meddling has gone too far. I shall need her to find a husband soon anyway. Her overspending is a drain on my income, especially if I am to support a wife and family any time soon.” Darcy nodded in agreement with this,   
“Who were you thinking of? You know he would have to be incredibly rich and exceedingly shallow. Maybe you can foist her off to some poor German duke.” They both had a chuckle at that. “I do not want to make Caroline unhappy or force her into anything but she has gone too far. You were right to tell me that you thought Miss Bennet was indifferent to me, no matter how much I now, having seen her again, disagree, but she went so far as to fabricate an understanding between me and your own sister, Darcy, that must trouble you also.”  
“It does. I am considering never letting your sister near mine or any of my properties ever again.”  
“I will support you in that. She has behaved despicably and there must be consequences. Will you assist me in finding her a husband?”  
“Of course.”

\---

It was the first Meryton Assembly since Elizabeth had become engaged. The whole of Hertfordshire probably knew from Mrs Bennet’s constant gossiping. She was the most visibly pleased that she had ever been about Elizabeth. 

In preparation, she had forced Elizabeth to have one of her dresses made over so much that it was unrecognisable. To be fair to her mother, she looked better than she thought she had ever had. Her hair gleamed gracefully from its arrangement, her face made up, and her skin was scrubbed clean of any residue dirt. Lydia had looked jealous at the level of attention she was receiving but had been ruthlessly berated, for the first time in her life, by their mother when she complained of it. 

They arrived at the hall after the Netherfield party and Darcy, surprisingly courteously (in Elizabeth’s eyes) had waited at the entrance to walk in with her. Bingley was also there, his eyes obviously searching for Jane. 

Elizabeth knew that her appearance must have shocked Darcy because he looked shocked and in horror. However, he still asked her for the first dance, the fifth dance and the supper set. 

Mr Darcy was quiet during the first dance and just stared at her. She danced the next two with nondescript men but Mr Wickham approached her for her fourth dance and while she felt pressured, she accepted. 

Of course it was odd that Mr Wickham, a man raised to be a gentleman told her of his tale so soon into their acquaintance but it could be that he trusted her. But he had turned his attentions to Mary King as soon as he heard about her fortune. She knew that he needed money to live on - and she did not have much, but he hadn’t liked her before and she had heard his friends joking about poor Miss King with Lydia and Kitty. He was also wrong about Miss Darcy. However, as Mr Darcy was yet to offer his side of the story, Elizabeth believed that she would wait to pass judgement on either of the men. 

Apparently, Miss King had left Hertfordshire and the engagement had been broken off. “Are you here to wish me joy, Mr Wickham?”  
“Why, are you engaged lately?” He obviously thought she was joking and thus had somehow not heard yet of the connection with Mr Darcy.   
“Yes, I am. Indeed, you know the gentleman.”  
“Do I now?” He raised an eyebrow at this, clearly surprised.  
“It is Mr Darcy.” Elizabeth had heard from Aunt Philips that Wickham’s face was what gave him away in cards. She now had evidence that her aunt was right: Wickham’s face turned white; his mouth was held agape, like a frog’s and he very nearly stopped dancing.  
“I did not realise that you held such affection for him.”  
“He improves upon acquaintance.”  
The dance had ended and Wickham stepped away, into the arms of a more willing lady (Lydia). 

\---

Darcy, unlike his fiancée, had been standing by the wall all night, save his dances with her. He had brought the necklace to give to her and was trying to devise the words he would use when he did. Darcy had not meant to be silent during their first dance but was struck dumb by the sight of her. She was absolutely beautiful and for a few minutes he was able to pretend that they were having the awkward first dance that debutantes have with eligible young gentlemen at Almack’s. 

Until of course, he heard her mother again, whispering about “Lizzie’s wonderful chance to marry well” as well as comments about his home, fortune and family. He hoped that when he was finally married, they would not have to see her so often, like how he only visits his Aunt Catherine once a year (and sometimes not even then). 

His attention was drawn back to Elizabeth when Wickham approached her. He had meant to inform her of Wickham’s past (he had heard whispers of the rumours that he had been spreading) but had been so constantly sidetracked by her wit, beauty and intelligence. It angered him to see her joking with him and he wanted to call Wickham out at that very second. It was fortunate then that Elizabeth had obviously said something to him that shocked Wickham to the core. He was certain it was the news about the engagement (although, how that had escaped Wickham was astounding) for he had never seen Wickham so shocked before. Then, quite suddenly, the dance was over and it was his set with Elizabeth.

“Am I mistaken in identifying your previous partner as Mr Wickham.”  
“No, you are correct. He was inquiring about my recent trip to Rosings and London.”   
“And has he been informed of our connection? I assume that is why he was so visibly shocked.”  
“You would be correct.” Elizabeth’s words were cool. Darcy wondered what he had done to earn her ire but did not know how to ask.

\---

When the assembly was close to ending, Elizabeth was gestured to by Darcy to follow him outside. Curiosity piqued, she did and food herself in the garden that many couples had found themselves in before their weddings. 

He looked like he was in pain, “Elizabeth, you look- you look well” the words stumbled out his mouth, almost unwillingly. “I have a gift for you.” Saying this, he reached into the pocket of his coat and produced a beautiful necklace from it - its stones gleaming in the torchlight. Elizabeth knew she could not accept, no matter how much she liked it.  
“Sir, this is too much.”  
“It is merely a token of my affections towards you.”  
“I cannot accept such a gift when I am still unmarried. It would look badly upon my reputation.”  
“Then take it and do not wear it when we are not alone,” His voice brokered no argument and grudgingly Elizabeth took the necklace from his hand. She curtsied awkwardly “I thank you, sir.”  
“Please- please call me Fitzwilliam”  
“Thank you, Fitzwilliam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Elizabeth still doesn't know about Wickham's past and well, Caroline sucks. But everyone's reunited now, including Bingley and Jane! He's starting to wise up to Caroline's actual character. Personally I think Bingley is the personification of a puppy but he can still get pretty angry. Anyway, I love kudos and comments (even if they're just keysmashes) please tell me what you thought


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is three days after I meant to publish it but the garbage has reached the internet now! It's a bit shorter than other chapters but I didn't want to shove too many events together.

If Elizabeth never saw a piece of lace or a ribbon again, it would be too soon. After Darcy had presented the marriage settlement to her father, he mother had lost her sanity in a pile of wedding planning. Both Elizabeth and Darcy agreed that they did not care for a fashionable London wedding (much to her mother’s displeasure). They were therefore to be married from the local church before immediately heading to the Lake District for their honeymoon. 

As Elizabeth was slowly losing the will to live, Darcy and Bingley came to call along with someone that looked very familiar to Elizabeth and very similar to Darcy. She was saved remembering her name by Kitty jumping up and down as they approached the door, “It’s Miss Darcy!” As soon as that was announced, the Bennets scrambled back to their seats while attempting to appear dignified to the guests that were entering through the door. 

As soon as the trio entered the parlour, everyone stood up and curtsied. Darcy, instead of what he once did (making a beeline for Elizabeth and avoiding Mrs Bennet at all costs) strode over to where Mrs Bennet stood, his sister at his side. Bingley parted from them to be with Jane. “Mrs Bennet, may I introduce my sister, Miss Darcy.”  
“Indeed you may. Miss Darcy, I am so very glad to make your acquaintance. I understand that you are already acquainted with my daughters apart from Mary. Please tell me who made your dress, the material is very fine but of course that is to be expected from one as fortunate as you.” 

She went on like this for around half an hour until Bingley, the saviour, suggested that they all walked to Meryton. Mary chose to remain behind so Georgiana was accosted by Lydia and (more subtly) Kitty while the couples walked side by side. Elizabeth spotted Bingley and Jane holding hands and pointed it out to Darcy, “I doubt our engagement will be the only one in the Bennet family for long, despite your best attempts.”

“I wasn’t aware you knew of my involvement in their initial separation.”

“Colonel Fitzwilliam informed me.” she saw Darcy’s eyes narrow and somehow his voice grew even colder, 

“And are you and him particularly good friends?”  
“Not particularly but he was a fine conversationalist at Rosings.” He obviously recognised the snub but did not, as she presumed, draw away from her but instead drew her closer, clutching her hand. 

“Somehow you’re even more beautiful when you’re displeased with me. Do not worry, once we are married, you will be allowed to see the Colonel an appropriate amount.” His dark, angry, hungry voice scared her but the words terrified her. She knew that she would be essentially her husband’s property after their marriage but the closer and closer her wedding drew, the more real that horror became. 

“Surely you will not be a savage and act as if I am property once we are married?” Her voice was jesting but her words were not. Darcy, realising what he had sounded like dropped her arm in shock, 

“No, no, of course not. I love you too much for that. Please don’t think that I would, I just do not desire you to keep his company.”  
“Thank you for... reassuring me.” Elizabeth decided to drop the matter there. Perhaps after a year or two or after she bore him an heir she may be allowed her “less respectable” friends but for the time being she felt she ought to humour him. 

\---

Over the weeks leading up to the wedding, Bingley came to call more and more often. Mrs Bennet, unsurprisingly, pushed Jane toward him at every possible opportunity and let them talk unchaperoned for ours at a time. 

Had Elizabeth not informed her of why Bingley had left for town in the first place, she would have dominated the gossip at the assemblies and card parties with promises of a second engagement in her family. However, it was left to Sir William and Mrs Long to do their best in her absence. 

This warning did not stop her as soon as the house was free of guests and as soon as Mr Bingley’s horse could no longer be seen, she would immediately comment on what Jane needed to do to encourage him along. Some of these suggestions were respectable. Some were completely immoral and crass. Elizabeth highly doubted her sister would do such things. 

\---

As soon as the wedding announcement had been placed in the paper, three weeks prior to the chosen date of the 30th of May, and Mr Bennet and Mr Darcy had informed all their necessary family members, there was such a strange visitor at Longbourn. 

It happened in the middle of the day, when Elizabeth and Jane were cutting lavender for the stillroom: A large black carriage with such a team of horses and riders, it was unbelievable, rushed up the driveway. Elizabeth went pale when she saw the de Bourgh crest on the side and immediately rushed inside to warn her family.

Unfortunately, Lady Catherine, by this point had already crossed the threshold and was rudely critiquing the position of the drawing room windows. 

“But where is your daughter, Miss Elizabeth?” she demanded of Mrs Bennet, “I have come to see her and tardiness is not to be tolerated.” Suddenly Elizabeth did not mind her mother’s own voice over this shrieking din. 

“I am here ma’am.” she curtised deeply, unsure of why she was about to condescend to. 

“Come, Miss Elizabeth, I would have you take a turn with me in that prettyish wilderness I can see in the garden.”

“Of course, Ma’am.” She replied demurely, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. How could Darcy say that her family were embarrassing when he was related to Lady Catherine herself.

“You can be at no loss as to why I am here, Miss Bennet.”

“On the contrary, I cannot think of the reason”

“This morning, I happened to be reading the broadsheet for news of London when I saw the most alarming announcement: your engagement to my nephew, Mr Darcy, Indeed , when I read my correspondence from him, he confirmed it to me, and so did my parson, Mr Collins.”

“It is true, My Lady, I am engaged to be married to Mr Darcy.”

“How dare you, you young child, do you not know that he is engaged to my daughter.”

“I had heard no such rumour of it.”

“How could you have heard it as rumour when it is fact!”

“Regardless, I never heard of such a thing and even if it were true, no doubt Mr Darcy would have proposed to her.”

“It is an engagement of a very particular kind, his mother and I devised it when they were born and I will hold him to fulfill, rather than marrying the likes of you.”

“I am a gentleman’s daughter, it is not as if I am a lowly chambermaid or the daughter of a tradesman.”

“You are a gentleman’s daughter; that much is true, but what of your mother, your aunts and uncle, they are not of my nephew’s sphere and I will not allow him to attach himself to them, especially in an alliance to one as impertinent as you; we will never acknowledge you, your names will never be spoken by any of us. I must demand that you release him. The shades of Pemberley cannot be so polluted”

“I will do no such thing. You have come here and insulted my family, my home and myself, I must demand that you leave here at once.”

“Gladly. I have no wish to be poisoned any more than I have.” With a sneer and a fiery glare, Lady Catherine de Bourgh left Elizabeth in the garden, making her way to her carriage at a speed that nobody could expect from a lady of her age, dignity and apparent breeding. 

Elizabeth sank down onto the mossy stone bench and held her head in her hands, sensible of the oncoming headache. She had defeated Lady Catherine but how many angry relatives would she have to outwit and banish; all to save her family, as well as her husband who had made his disdain for his relative so very apparent - even in his proposal. 

\---

Lady Catherine did not visit Netherfield to attack her nephew. Her wit was wounded and her pride hurt. She ordered the carriage straight beck to Kent. 

\---

Mr Wickham had thought, when he meant her, that he had found an unwitting ally in his campaign against Mr Darcy, in Elizabeth Bennet. He never could have predicted that she would marry him! 

It was a shame, for he had hoped to trick her into pulling up her skirts for him one day. It didn’t matter too much though: he had enough spirits and willing women to keep him satisfied. If only he could trick someone into paying off his debts-.

These were the last thoughts of Mr Wickham who was stabbed in the neck by an angry moneylender and then left for dead.

\---

The news of Mr Wickham’s death shocked Meryton. They had thought him to be an honest, hard-done-by young man. Originally, all fingers pointed to Mr Darcy as the perpetrator but he had an airtight alibi as he had been doing business in London and Wickham had been killed at the side of a road, presumably on his way back to the barracks from the pub. Eventually, Sir William, the local magistrate, without enough evidence, decided to retire the case. 

\---

Darcy was pleasantly surprised when he had heard of Mr Wickham’s death upon his return to Meryton but was able to hide it well underneath his usual sombre expression. 

The Bingleys had apparently been shocked by this but Georgiana was unmoved by it. However, when he went to call upon Miss Elizabeth, he was met by a household almost in mourning - to the younger daughters. The three elder Miss Bennets and their father appeared to be functioning normally but Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia were weeping in the parlour with their mother. 

Elizabeth looked a little shocked by the events but otherwise untouched and Miss Jane was as she always was,: demure, quiet, sensible. She had not been smiling as much as he had seen her smile at Bingley or at any other time, to think of it. Mr Bennet was locked in his study. 

“I know you had never approved of Mr Wickham and never liked him but it is shocking that he was murdered in such a way. I cannot even think of a motive.” Elizabeth and he were walking on the road to Meryton. 

“Can you not? I can think of many. I remember the many, many jilted fathers and dishonoured women who came after him and I could make a novel out of the debts of his which I’ve bought.”

“How dare you speak of him in such a way! He was an honest innocent!” 

Darcy laughed coldly. “I can assure you madam, he is neither of those things.”

“And how can I possibly believe you? You robbed him of his inheritance!”

“I did not. We mutually agreed, for different reasons, that he should not take orders and therefore not the living and I compensated him with three thousand pounds. When the old vicar of Kympton died, he returned to request it but I, with the knowledge that he had not trained to be a vicar and that I had already appropriately compensated him, refused.”

“I cannot reconcile this with my knowledge of Mr Wickham. I must ask to return to Longbourn.” Darcy escorted her there in silence and left as soon as she retired upstairs, complaining of a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that, let me know what you thought! I think Lady Catherine should form a Fuck Elizabeth Bennet club. Darcy would definitely show up for the wrong reasons.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm sorry about my impromtu hiatus. My mental health was acting up and it's only been these last few days that I've felt up to writing. Also: this chapter is significantly shorter than others but it's here so

Finally, after countless visits to Longbourn and endless invitations to Netherfield, Mr Bingley requested a private audience with Jane. The Bennets had been taking tea with the man and Darcy at that time and as soon as the words were uttered, the entire family as well as Darcy were ushered out of the room. It did not take long and after twenty minutes, the door was opened again and Mr Bingley asked where he would find Mr Bennet. Mrs Bennet screamed with joy before interrogating Jane over what words were said, with the assistance of Kitty and Lydia. 

Mr Darcy looked on disapprovingly at their antics but congratulated his friend and his future sister in law quite happily. He wished them every happiness in their marriage, while glancing at his fiancée every few seconds. She caught his gaze every time before dropping it in shame.

Since the death of Mr Wickham, a very different character of that man had appeared, from any different sources. First, there was Mr Darcy, who informed Elizabeth of his dealings with him since their childhood. There were also reports of unpaid debts to traders, ruined daughters and even a few children that all bore an uncanny resemblance to the man. 

Due to these facts, Elizabeth realised that her assessment of Wickham’s character had been wrong, so very wrong and wanted to apologise to Mr Darcy for what she had said to him. But they had not been privately in company for the past week and she would not dare speak of such a thing where her mother or sisters might overhear. She would not do Mr Darcy the dishonour.

Her feelings for Mr Darcy had been much altered by Wickham’s death to the point where Elizabeth could not say she hated him anymore. She did not love him like he loved her though and instead, her feelings took a turn towards friendship. It comforted her that her future husband was not a man that would inspire hatred in her. 

\---

It was the day after Jane’s engagement to Bingley when Bingley suggested another walk to Meryton. Miss Darcy was not with them this time - she had gone to London to visit family and Kitty and Lydia were made to remain in the house to attend to their mother, who was still disheartened over the murder in such a small community. 

Therefore, Bingley set out with Jane on his arm and Darcy with Elizabeth on his. There was an unspoken agreement that they split up down different lanes and it was on one of these lanes that Elizabeth finally reconciled with Darcy. 

“Mr Darcy, I wanted to apologise to you over my conduct with you about the death of Mr Wickham. I was irrevocably in the wrong and I blush to think of what I said. I should not have taken him at his word about his inheritance and should have questioned why he behaved with such impropriety instead.”

“Miss Elizabeth, it is quite unnecessary, I am very aware of the effect that Wickham has had on people and it was wrong of me to not at least warn the community about the type of man he was. You were incorrect in your sketch of his character, that is true but it is admirable the amount of loyalty you have for your friends.”

“I thank you, Fitzwilliam-” as soon as Elizabeth said his name, Darcy towered over her and slowly brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was not as unpleasant as the ones in the past had been but it did not evoke feelings of lust and desire in Elizabeth, like how it did in her mother’s hidden novels, despite what seemed to be Darcy’s best attempts with his mouth on hers and his tongue brushing against his lips. She opened her mouth to stop things before they went any further but instead Mr Darcy’s tongue went inside her own mouth. His hand was in her hair, the other on her waist while hers hung limply at her sides. There was something uncomfortable poking at her stomach. 

She gradually stepped back from the kiss, panicked about her appearance. There would be no doubt as to what exactly she had been doing with Mr Darcy. His face was flushed, eyes alight, lips chapped and red but when he looked down at himself to fix his appearance, he turned bright red. Elizabeth did not look at what it was that made him so embarrassed, too focused on how she would possibly fix her hair. In the end, she took it down completely and tied it loosely in a braid before tucking it back into her bonnet the best that she could. Darcy appeared to be adjusting his trousers. There appeared to be a strange kind of bulge there but for propriety’s sake, Elizabeth did not let her gaze linger for too long. 

\---

In celebration of the new engagement of Bingley and Jane, Miss Bingley insisted upon hosting a dinner party at Netherfield. Elizabeth was initially pleased that she was welcoming Jane to her family so warmly before realising, when they sat down to eat, that her motives were not so innocent after all when she sat both Elizabeth and Darcy so close to her while the rest of the Bennets were far closer to the other end of the table, where Bingley sat. 

Miss Bingley was not terribly rude through the soup, only making snide comments about how Pemberley might change under Elizabeth but when Bingley had carved the mutton and it had been served, she got more overtly displeased, “I say, Miss Elizabeth, how will you allow your daughters to behave among polite company,” She cast her sneering eyes at Lydia when she said this as it was impossible to ot overhear her questioning Mr Bingley about any redcoat acquaintances of his. Indeed, Elizabeth could feel her face heat up tremendously and had to consciously prevent herself from clenching her fists. 

“I would wish that any future daughters of mine would conduct themselves with what grace and propriety is deserving of the occasion. I would have them be modest in company but also fully capable of of displaying their accomplishments” Miss Bingley’s nostrils flared in annoyance and was clearly about to open her mouth to disagree before Darcy replied to her,

“That is very well put and it is what I wish for as well.” The sneer on Miss Bingley’s face turned into a sickly saccharine smile - though the displeasure was clear from her clenched jaw and peering eyes, 

“Of course I agree with you, Mr Darcy, how could one as yourself be wrong when you have raised such a sister as dear Georgiana!” Darcy looked uncomfortable at this and opened his mouth several times without saying anything, like he wished to reply but could not find the word without causing noticeable offence to their host. It made Elizabeth feel oddly gratified - that he would take her side instead of that of a long time friend.

The dinner party eventually concluded without too many scenes of embarrassment by the Bennet family, save her mother commenting on everything that Jane would soon have from her marriage. That had caused multiple awkward silences which Mr Bingley tried to end quickly but unsuccessfully. Darcy had remained by Elizabeth’s side for the entirety of the evening and even turned the pages for her when she attempted to rescue everyone’s ears from the aftermath of Mary’s playing. To her surprise, when she teased him, he responded in kind, “My dear Mr Darcy, I do believe I need to repay you for your generous gift. Do tell me, how many embroidered handkerchiefs do you possess?”

“Not nearly enough if I do not have any from you.” His voice was gruff but when Elizabeth looked up from the keys he was almost smiling at her, the left corner of his lips twitching upwards. 

“Then I shall have to start one immediately in order to satisfy you,” Elizabeth did not understand why but Darcy’s eyes went dark, his ears tinged red and he gulped in anticipation.

“May I call upon you tomorrow for another walk?”

“Of course”

\---  
Darcy collected the earrings for Elizabeth the next morning from a locked box in his room, his hands shaking in anxiety and perhaps premeditated elation. She had been cold to him before, even after he proposed but now, she was different. Warm. Kind. Even maybe loving. 

They began their walk talking about all the nonsensical pleasantries that they ought before they reach a grove on the edge of the Bennet property, where it bordered Sir William Lucas’ and was helpfully covered by a coven of ancient yew trees. “Fitzwilliam,” his betrothed began, “I have finished the promised handkerchief,” she reached into her reticule and produced a simple handkerchief, free from embellishment except the initials F. D. carefully stitched into the fabric. He realised that she must have seen his others, to which they were nearly identical except for the fact that his were embroidered in black thread and this one was in a deep forest green. 

“Thank you. I have something in return.”

“Surely you do not! As I told you yesterday, that is repayment for your gift to me. You simply wish to keep me in your debt!” If Darcy had seen those words in a letter he might have taken offence but Elizabeth’s light, laughing tone saved him the embarrassment of being wrong. 

“I wish to keep you with me in every way, my debt included. Will you wear my gift now?” He stepped towards her, offering assistance and gently cupped her face, turning her ear towards his face as he took one of the earrings and attempted to place it through the elusive hole. After a good minute of muffled snickering and failure he was successful and building on that, it took him far less time to finish the job with her other ear. They did not kiss for their remainder of their walk but both embraced the other with their silence, sharing the space with clasped hands instead of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos really helped me get back here so thank you and please continue to leave them if you liked this! Stay safe


	8. Chapter 8

The day before the wedding, Elizabeth could be found at the top of Oakham Mount. As was her usual custom she rose early to walk but unlike the majority of the time, she had taken this one to come to terms with her nerves.

Her mother had taken her in hand the day before and instructed her on her marital duties while also, in Elizabeth’s observance, alluding to some previous "friendships" with redcoats before she met Elizabeth's father.

When talking about Elizabeth’s duties, Mrs Bennet had started to cough uncontrollably and could only be brought down by Jane’s lemon and honey tea. For once she refused to get sick, stating that it would ruin her daughter’s most successful day and she would hate to look dreadful on it. She also lectured Elizabeth furiously on the importance of bearing a male heir, something Elizabeth found ironic considering she didn’t have any brothers.

Elizabeth was nervous. Elizabeth was angry. Elizabeth was frightened. She was nervous about so much of her life changing so quickly, to be tied to Mr Darcy until one of them died but if it would save her family, she would be happy to do it. She was angry that she had so little choice in the matter. Of course she could’ve said no, refused Darcy but what of her family? Collins had all the control when her father died and as fond as she was of Charlotte, marriage was such a more stable solution. Of course she and Jane had sworn to only marry for love but that was when they were children. She had no option for those comforts now and if Jane could be happy with Bingley then she could at least feign happiness with Darcy. She hoped that, at least.

The early summer air was cool on her face and she could feel the wind attempting to ruffle her hair from under her bonnet. She tried her best not to step in mud considering that she would leave forever the next day and her dress might take longer than that to be cleaned. She would make her husband’s homes her own and would try her best to thrive under that. It could be worse, she supposed, she was in a position of privilege - she had access to money, she could read and was accepted by most members of society as an equal or superior. If she was a servant, her life would be far harder - she would not be allowed the freedoms and privileges she had access to as a gentleman’s daughter. Of course a servant could hypothetically leave in a moment’s notice and sail the world but without money or respect, there was only so much a person could do. But she had made her decision. Alea iacta est. There was no going back. Not anymore.

\---

Darcy and Bingley were locked in Bingley’s study, looking over a list of names as the weak morning light attempted to enter the floor to wall window by the west wall of the study. They had been at it for hours already and a newcomer to the room would find the scent of coffee and cigars utterly awful to breathe in.

So far they had narrowed it down to solely gentlemen from the south west of England, a list which had twenty names on it of eligible and fashionable men, with both considerable estates and houses in town. They also all had no children or unmarried siblings for Caroline to be “concerned” about.

“I know I should have asked far earlier, Bingley,” began Darcy, almost hesitantly,

“Yes?” asked Bingley, “What do you need?”

“I was wondering if you would be amenable to stand up with me tomorrow.”

“Of course, Darcy, I would be delighted to.”

“Excellent. Now, what do you think about Mr Eslington?”

“He has an established name, enough fortune; a large, steady income; no siblings or possible heirs… I think we should put him on the shortlist.”

“Mrs Eslington. That sounds well enough for Caroline. Is there anyone else who fits the criteria?”

“There is a Mr Farron of Oxfordshire but considering the distance from London, he should be desirable to Caroline. However, if Mr Eslington is odious to Caroline or not interested, we should have him as an emergency resort.”

“I must say, why are you so desperate to have your sister married and settled so close to your own wedding?”

“As you know, from last year, despite outward appearances in public, Caroline is not anxious for me to marry my dear Jane and I am afraid that her living with me will affect my felicity with my beloved” Darcy inwardly grimaced at the subtle reminder of his behaviour of last November as well as Bingley’s obvious devotion.

“I am thankful to have a sister who is so welcoming to Elizabeth as Georgiana.”

“If we all had Georgianas we would never appreciate them but how I wish that Caroline was more dispositioned like her. Will you retire immediately to Pemberley tomorrow or will you be going to town to introduce her to the ton?”

“I have sent orders for my townhouse to be prepared for my arrival with my bride tomorrow evening.” He fell into easy silence, imagining his wedding night with Elizabeth. Bingley cast a knowing look at his expression.

Darcy stood up and immediately wanted to vomit as the alcohol and tobacco finally hit him. “I’m going to go and have a bath drawn” he tried to say between his body’s attempted retches. Bingley, now also standing, looked equally ill as he nodded.

\---

Catherine Bennet had never enjoyed reading. She had found it frustrating and since her mother told her that she wouldn’t need to become a bluestocking to become a wife, despite the fact she was never really enthused about marriage past her mother’s desires and her wish for security and to please Lydia, she had never really tried it after it got difficult.

Her father was worse. He obviously preferred Lizzy best because she was the most similar to him but now that Lizzy would be gone and married, he had turned his attention to her. He had tried with Mary first but was rebuffed by her incessant moralising and terrible piano playing. Catherine had heard more talented ten year olds play. So now he was determined to teach her everything he taught Lizzy. “Come, Kitty!” He called and so she followed.

Kitty could probably count the amount of times she had been in her father’s study on one hand. She had been in before, before her father had given up on another faux son but only about three or four times. If she had been kidnapped like one of the heroines of her mother’s novels and had a gun held to her head and had been told to describe her father’s study, she would be dead. It was a dark room with twenty wooden bookshelves, all about two feet long. They stretched from the floor to the ceiling and if Kitty estimated, she would say there were more than a thousand books in the room alone. It was no mystery why her father’s daughters had no substantial dowries when her father’s income was taken into account with how much money he spent on books.

“I thought I would introduce you to greek poetry, while teaching you. Don’t worry, it's not anything as impressive as an epic for now but I thought you might enjoy the works of Sappho. She was a poet from the island of Lesbos and she wrote about her… friendship with other women.” Kitty did not know why her father was looking at her like that, nor why he was winking but she winked back to make him continue.

\---

Georgiana was enjoying the neighbourhood of Meryton immensely, It reminded her of Lambton but there were far more people milling around and she had already made new friends. She had however been alarmed when Miss Lydia had mourned the death of Mr Wickham, a man whom she had been manipulated into caring about. She, of course, was embarrassed by that fact but Mrs Younge had told her that all young women face indecision about choosing a husband and her brother would be proud of her for becoming successfully settled.

At most, all George had been to her was a second brother and dear friend. She had managed to pilfer some of Mrs Annesley’s romance books and that had revealed to her how little she knew of the world - how different eros was from agape or philia. She wanted that. She was afraid that she could never have that.

She wanted to be close to Kitty, to be with her. She had heard of breast companions where women stayed with a friend, just a close friend with no husbands involved and lived off of their family’s money. She had heard her Aunt Catherine disparage such women - which made her think it was modern but not socially approved of. She was fine with that, it would hardly be the most shocking thing she had ever done, nor would it be the most shocking thing her family had been through and maybe this would be something she could grow out of and eventually find a husband of appropriate standing but at the present, if she was with Kitty and Kitty was with her, she could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these have been progressively shorter but i've got some plot that i don't want to split up too much. I hope you've enjoyed this and please, comments and kudos are always great encouragement.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule? Who's she?

Elizabeth blacked out the majority of the beginning of her wedding day: she was trussed into a dress and had he hair made up by her abigail, squealed over by her mama, as Mrs Bennet ordered Hill to prepare her salts for the ceremony and Jane gently thrust a garland of Lavender and Peppermint into her hands. She had been to weddings before this and had even stood up with Charlotte Collins as her bridesmaid (Jane was to be hers) so obviously she knew what to expect but when the time came for her to speak, she faltered. “

“Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?” the Vicar repeated, looking at her expectantly. Darcy was staring at her with narrowed eyes and even Bingley, at Dary’s side was looking confused at her hesitation. 

“I- I will”, in that moment, Elizabeth could feel her heart racing. She knew this wasn’t what she wanted. Not yet, not really. But she had to. She had to sign over her name, become a Darcy and be chained to this man until one of them died. 

The rest of the wedding went smoothly, as did the wedding breakfast (aside from a few choice comments from Mrs Bennet about her other unattached daughters having better chances with even richer men. And then they were gone to London. 

Elizabeth felt sick with nervousness and anticipation. She knew what was next to come. So did Darcy, by the way he kept kissing her hand in the carriage and whispering things to her that she didn’t really hear but murmured hushed replies to. 

“Fitzwilliam?” she finally said, desperate to break the silence that felt like it was holding her hostage. Darcy looked over at her with all-consuming, adoring eyes,

“Yes, my love?”

“Will you tell me about Pemberley?” Darcy smiled slightly as she mentioned his- their home.

“Of course. As you know, it is in Derbyshire as well as being quite close to the Peaks. There’s a wood on my land that I think you would enjoy walking in and as you know, the library is quite substantial and holds hundreds of books for you to choose from. It’s my favourite room in the house, I spent many happy summers at home in there, devouring book after book.” He spoke like this for some time, his voice unusually (even for him) stilited and uncomfortable when he said certain words or looked at her directly. Soon enough, the carriage pulled up outside Darcy’s townhouse and a footman, quick as a racehorse, opened the door and helped her out. 

It was late afternoon and Elizabeth could see the sun beginning to wane in the sky. She had been introduced to the servants as the new mistress of the house and, of course, Mrs Darcy. She ate a small dinner, her anxiety about the wedding night almost overwhelming before retreating to her bedroom with her new lady’s maid, Hannah. She was tall, probably taller than Lydia with straw blonde hair tucked tightly into her maid’s cap. 

“Anything else, Ma’am?”

“No thank you, Hannah, that will be all.”

A few minutes after Hannah left the room, the door that connected the Mistress’ rooms to the Master’s opened and through came Elizabeth’s new husband: Darcy. 

“Hello, Elizabeth.”

\---

Fitzwilliam Darcy woke the next day with a stiff neck courtesy of sleeping with his neck at an awkward angle. As things became more clear to him, he realised he was sleeping next to someone. Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. His wife. Her hair was messily strewn across her pillow and her chest rose and fell steadily like waves lapping at a shore. Obviously, she was still asleep. 

He smiled, remembering what had happened after he came into the room the night before. It had been awkward at first but they soon settled into what they were meant to do, like children learning to dance and stepping on toes in the process. He recalled his actions with a blush, as eager as he had been. Elizabeth had been far more dignified and poised than he had been if not a bit awkward and… unwilling perhaps. 

He had loved her so much and was sure she felt the same, if not less than he did but maybe such an intimate act was too much for her so soon. He was the one to push for a shorter engagement, he wished to separate himself from the Bennets as soon as possible while avoiding a scandal but maybe he should have put up with them for a while longer to ease Elizabeth into the married state. Nevertheless, it was done now and they were tied together forever. He endeavored to arrange a visit to Longbourn once their wedding trip had ended. 

Darcy didn’t recall much from the ceremony aside from his wife herself but thinking back to the Bennet’s, they were far more dignified than they had been in the past, Mrs Bennet especially. He had noted her brief chastisement of Miss Lydia when she flirted too boldly with Colonel Fitzwilliam. Of course, now she had a daughter well married and another securely engaged, she did not have to worry for her future or that of her unmarried daughters once Mr Bennet passed. However, she was not crowing her victory as much as Darcy had expected - even with those factors taken into account, instead she looked pale, pleased, of course but also as if she was internally fighting the urge to faint. He chuckled darkly at the idea that he would not have to support her after her husband's death if she died first. 

Beside him, his wife shifted, yawned and stretched, hitting him in the head with her arm. “Huh… Where am I?” she said, clearly still half asleep, “Oh… OH, good morning, husband, have you been up long?” Darcy looked over at her fondly. Before last night he had never seen her so… vulnerable. Unguarded. “H very long, my dear, just a few minutes”. Her eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness and her smile was tight and controlled but when she looked at him, he could see it fall away into her silent laugh of a grin and her bright, shining eyes that he had so often wished to have love him. 

Darcy bent low and kissed her forehead before leaving her in her bed to go to his room and dress for breakfast. He returned to her when her maid was administering a strong wooden comb on his wife’s tangled curls, Elizabeth already being dressed. He sat silently on the bed with a book and waited for her to be done and then offered her his arm to walk with. 

\---

Elizabeth, with the assistance of a footman, alighted from the carriage at the rented property that would be her temporary home for four days while she was on this segment of her wedding trip. Her husband appeared behind her and guided her to the door, almost condescendingly. His  _ assistance _ did not gratify Elizabeth in the least. She snatched her arm back from him and whispered, not loud enough to cause a scene but not quiet enough to be ignored, “Dear husband, please take note that I am not a child and can walk to places on my own.” she knew her words hit their mark properly when he blinked and stepped back, “Of course Elizabeth, shall we continue in?” 

Elizabeth nodded, annoyed. She had half wanted to instigate some kind of argument with him. It was just so annoying to have to pretend felicity but if she was able to make him equally irate with her then she could be openly unhappy if she wished. She knew she was acting like a petulant child but in that moment she could not bring herself to care.

When she was merely engaged to Darcy, it was easy to brush off, like a bad dream or an unpleasant conversation but now she was tied to him. Forever. She could not leave. And he could do as he wished. She knew, of course she knew that he loved her,  _ for now _ , but she would have to hope that she could produce a son soon enough so that she could at least retain her status when he had mistresses and assisted the spread of the French disease. 

It would hurt, of course, when he inevitably broke his marriage vows but that was the way of things. She couldn’t protest, not really. She was lucky to be in a marriage where her husband cared at some semblance for her at some point as opposed to marriages for survival, which she was aware that she could be pushed into at any time, if her father had died before she secured Darcy. At least, her sisters would have the freedom to choose whom they loved most, even if she didn’t. That was the most important. 

The rooms that Elizabeth would apparently be occupying were… fine. Tolerable even. The decoration was old and out of date by about ten years but it was clean and smelled freshly of lavender and lye soap. The bed didn’t look as comfortable as the one she shared with Darcy in London but judging by the randy look in her husband’s eye, she didn’t think she was going to sleep too much anyway. 

Her marital duties from the night before hadn't been terrible but she hadn’t enjoyed them too much either. Her mother had warned her about pain and blood and, true enough, there had been both of those but it had just felt… odd, to have another person inside of her. He had had his pleasure though and according to her mother that was all that mattered (Elizabeth highly doubted it however but she would have to have had more than one experience with a man - her husband - before she could appropriately pass judgement.)

\---

Elizabeth, as she had been for the majority of her life, was an early riser. This was true for this day too. The activities of last night had been considerably better than that of the night before but nothing to what Darcy (Fitzwilliam, she inwardly corrected herself) had obviously felt. Still, no pain and far less of a morning ache was something. 

She called her maid to dress her (Fitzwilliam had returned to his own room afterwards) and then joined her husband in the sitting room that adjoined both of their bedrooms for breakfast. 

“Hello, my dear,” he said, smiling as he rose from his seat to help her into her own, “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well, I thank you. And yourself?”

“Very well indeed. I had that most interesting dream,” Darcy said, quirking an eyebrow,”

“Oh?” Elizabeth was intrigued. This certainly was a side of her husband that she had never seen before. Despite being married, they had never intentionally flirted in such a manner. At least she hadn’t but thinking back to her time at Rosings and her time at Netherfield Park, many of their confusing conversations actually made far more sense when placed into that context. 

“I lay with the most beautiful, witty and interesting woman that I’ve ever met.”

“Sir, I’m sure your wife would not be pleased to know of this infidelity.” Elizabeth could not prevent the smile spreading her lips apart, not the laughter that escaped with her voice.

“Of course not but I’m sure you could keep such a secret.” Darcy looked at her and she could feel his dark eyes press into her very soul. She gulped in anticipation. 

“But what of incentive, or compensation? I am not a cheap woman, after all…” Elizabeth let her voice trail off suggestively as she tried to meet his gaze with a look sultry enough that had a member of the militia been present, they would have been taken to the gaol for public indecency.

“How about…” Darcy thought about what she had said for a moment, a hand placed carefully on his chin, his eyes never leaving her own, locking her into a seductive staring contest of some sort. “A kiss.”

“A kiss, Sir? I am not certain that my husband will be pleased by that. He is terribly possessive you see and would call you out if he ever discovered it.”

“Then let’s make sure he doesn’t.” Those were the last words Darcy said before bending from his seat opposite and kissing her so deeply that she eventually had to stop for breath and not a moment sooner. 

When the moment ended they returned to their appropriate positions and resumed proper conversation. “What are we to do today, husband, dear?”

“Well, now I wish to spend the day in bed with you but alas, I have arranged for us to take a picnic onto a boat on one of these lakes, unfortunately in public view.”

“Patience  _ is _ a virtue, Fitzwilliam.”

“Yes, yes I suppose you’re right.” he said before grabbing her hands and kissing them feverently.

When the couple left breakfast, they realised that they had forgotten to eat at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, that'll probably be the biggest updating gap in this fic; life just got in the way of writing. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
